


Under the Moonlight

by Futomaki12



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [7]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futomaki12/pseuds/Futomaki12
Summary: The school festival day is getting closer, and it makes Hina and Tsugumi are still in school even though it's already time to go home.Since the sky keeps more darker after they have their work done, Hina invites Tsugumi to stargaze together in the rooftop.





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Freeday

“It's doneee!” Hina raised her hands up after placing a mountain of documents on her table, “It's not boppin' to re-check all of this but I'm glad Tsugu-chan is helping!”

Haneoka Girls High School had been busy since the cultural festival date got settled. People kept coming to the student council to give a form paper for either their class exhibition, stand, or even their club's performance. Hina and Tsugumi worked the hardest to make it a big success. Since the documents were too many, Tsugumi insisted to split the documents to make sure that her girlfriend wouldn't get stressed.

“It's been this late, huh...” she mumbled while looking at the sky that kept getting darker, “It's time to stargaze! Tsugu-chan, wanna come over the rooftop together? I have the key.”

“Hina-senpai, aren't you have a job after this?”

“No! Eve-chan has a photoshoot and our practice's time clashes with Chisato-chan's tv drama rehearsal,” she told Tsugumi while putting her belongings to her bag, “And besides, today is my club activity! Come on, Tsugu-chan! It will be zappin' for sure!”

Tsugumi giggled.

“Senpai, you're so cute.”

“Eeeeh? What did you say?”

“It's nothing~”

“Tsugu-chan, let me knooooow,” Hina pouted.

Seeing her reaction, Tsugumi smiled. “I'll join you, senpai. Don't worry about that, but I need to go to minimarket. Hina-senpai can prepare it first.”

“Alright. See ya soon, Tsugu-chan~”

Tsugumi exited the student council room. She went through the 3rd floor hallway and after a long walk, she finally arrived in the lobby, exchanging her indoor shoes to her own shoes before stepping to the outside. Since the weather was clear, and the sky didn't get cloudy, it would be nice to see the stars with Hina. She actually excused herself to go to minimarket to buy her snacks and make Hina happy.

After a while, she arrived in the minimarket. Moca welcomed her with “I'm bread~” and got slapped with a clipboard by Lisa. Tsugumi laughed.

She put the basket full of gummy bears and some candies, as well as two bottles of drink to the cashier and paid them for Hina. Before she exited the minimarket, she waved her hand, saying goodbye to Moca and Lisa who had still their shift and went back to school and immediately walked upstairs after exchanging her shoes back.

Tsugumi opened the rooftop door, but she didn't see the teal-haired girl anywhere, save for her telescope and her bag. “I wonder where is she...” she mumbled in her breath.

Suddenly, a hand poked her shoulder from behind. She jolted and instantly turned her head, only to find Hina grinning in joy because of Tsugumi's reaction.

“Hina-senpai, don't startle me like that!”

“But it's fun to see your reaction!” she replied, “Anyways, are these gummy bears and a bottle of cola for me? Thanks!”

“You're welcome, Hina-senpai.”

While stargazing, they kept laughing, chuckling, enjoying their time in the rooftop. Sometimes, Tsugumi raised her finger to one side of the constellation, and Hina explained the story behind it. She gladly listened Hina. After all, the one that made her get interested in astronomy was her. If only she didn't accidentally meet Kokoro on her way to the top of hill with Ran and Kasumi, she wouldn't be this close to Hina. She was glad that Kasumi brought her to join the stargazing tour.

“Hey look, Tsugu-chan! We're in luck!”

Tsugumi looked to the sky that Hina pointed. “Oh, a shooting star!”

“Hey Tsugu-chan, let's make a wish!” she suggested, “I've already got what I want to wish for~ What about you, Tsugu-chan?”

Tsugumi blushed. She wanted to say it, but she was too embarrassed, even if they were already in a relationship. 

“Before the shooting star completely disappeared, let's say our wish together! 1... 2...”

Tsugumi inhaled. 

_I hope I can be more useful and long lasting with Hina-senpai. I love her._

_I hope our festival will be a great success and make Tsugu-chan more and moreee happy than before._

“Ah-”

“...”

They got flushed as red as tomato the moment they heard their own wish. It was purely a coincidence.

“Hey, Tsugu-chan.” Hina approached Tsugumi, hand holding Tsugumi's chin as her cheek went more redder. “I really, really, love you so much. Thank you for everything.”

“Me too. I love you, Hina-senpai. Always.”

Soft lips met each other. It was a warm, gentle first kiss that they shared under the moonlight of a clear, starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a reason to publish chocomint fanfic in a bandori rarepair week LMAO  
> I've already had an idea to swap Sayo's gf with Hina's so yeah I ended it with HinaTsugu


End file.
